


Avatar Day in Republic City

by Stamy_Tomas



Series: Korrasami's Domestic Life [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adopted Children, Avatar Day, Bending (Avatar), Children, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stamy_Tomas/pseuds/Stamy_Tomas
Summary: It's been five years since Kuvera attacked Republic City. With the recovery ahead of schedule, the city celebrates the Inaugural Avatar Day. Korra and Asami's adopted children watch a play about that day. Bolin and Opal have a big announcement. And Mako owns up to his feelings.Note: This is part 1 of the Korrasami Domestic Life series





	Avatar Day in Republic City

Py clutches her stuffed polar bear dog. Her dirty, golden hair falls into her eyes. She shudders as the actors stomp around on stage. “Kuvera,” a stout woman yells, “You’ll never take the city! We’ll stop you!”

“No half-baked Avatar can stop the reunification!” Kuvera yells.

Avatar Korra throws “water” ribbons at Kuvera. Kuvera rolls under the water and bends “rocks” that thrown from off stage at Korra. Korra blocks the rocks. One bounces out into the crowd of children. A child holds up the styrofoam rock. They gasp and squeal.

Py looks back at her two mothers, Moma and Okaa-san, sitting behind the group of children. Moma mouths, “It’ll be ok.” Py squeezes her polar bear dog. 

Py turns around to see a laser gun hanging from the ceiling. Kuvera is laying on the ground with the gun pointed at her. It glows purple. Avatar Korra leaps in front of Kuvera as the gun shoots purple ribbons at them. Firecrackers pop purple sparks. Smoke billows out from center stage covering the actors.

Py gasps as the curtain behind the actors drops. As the smoke clears, Korra and Kuvera are missing and the actual Spirit Portal glows center stage in the distance. Py whips around to look at her Moma. 

She smiles and mouths again, “It’ll be ok.”

Korra walks from off stage holding Kuvera arms behind her back. The other actors walk on stage. An older woman grabs Kuvera and yells, “Kuvera, you will pay for this!”

The curtains swing closed. The crowd claps and stands up. Py runs over to Moma and latches onto her leg. Her and Okaa-san chuckle. Moma reaches down and picks Py up. “Did the show scare you?”

Py shakes her head. She holds up her animal and says, “No, but Tatkrek was. She wants to know if that really happened to you. Did you jump in front of the gun?”

\------

Korra glances to Asami. Asami shrugs her shoulders, unsure how to answer. 

Korra runs her hand through her short, spiky hair. She plays with the buzzed hair on the back of her neck. “It wasn’t quite like that. I did jump in front of the laser to save Kuvera. That’s how the Portal was made.”

Pyrite squeezes Tatkrek and asks, “Were you scared?”

Korra kisses Pyrite’s forehead. “Fighting is never fun. I was scared, but I had to protect the city. I hoped Raava would help. And she did.”

The crowd claps as the curtains swing open. All the actors are standing in a line. The actor for Korra walks out and bows. Once she stands up, the rest of the actors bow together. The actress motions to Avatar Korra in the crowd and says, “We would like to thank Avatar Korra for saving our city. It was a mere five years ago that Kuvera forever changed our city. And in the Inaugural Avatar Day, I applaud her and the brave team of heroes.” The actor claps and bows to Korra. 

The other actors and crowd gasp. They did not know Avatar Korra was joining them. They clap and cheer. The crowd gasps and cheers. Korra smiles and waves.

Pyrite’s brother Kallik walks to their mothers. “Moma, I’ve heard Uncle Bolin’s stories. It’s unfortunate they didn’t give more credit to Okaa-san. She made the hummingbird used to get into the mech.”

Asami ruffles Kallik’s hair. “That’s ok by me. I don’t need all the attention. Moma loves it.”

Korra smiles and picks Kallik up with her other arm. “You two are getting big. I’m going to need to lift more boulders if I’m to pick you up like this.”

Pyrite shakes her head and replies, “I’m not big. I’m only five. I won’t be big until I’m seven like Kallik. He’s big.” Korra and Asami laugh.

Asami pinches Pyrite’s cheeks. “You are bigger than when we adopted you two years ago.”

“And you’re happy you adopted us?” Kallik squeaks. 

“Every day,” Asami says. Her and Korra kiss him on his cheeks. Before Pyrite can cry for kisses, the girls kiss her.

Pyrite boasts, “That was the second best day of my life.”

Korra “What was the first?”

She proclaims, “The second day when we went to get ice cream. Ice cream means you found home.”

A flashbulb pops from the local newspaper. “Avatar Korra and Mrs. Sato, can I get a photo with you and the actresses of Korra and Kuvera on stage for the paper?” They look up to see the actors beckoning them to the stage.

Korra puts down the kids. She straightens her cobalt blue vest. “How’s my bow tie?” she asks Asami. 

Asami fixes the white tie. She fluffs the white pocket square. She reaches up and twirls the gelled point of Korra’s hair. “Now you look good.”

“I didn’t before?”

Asami smacks her bare shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

Korra reaches up and pushes a stray hair behind Asami’s ear. Her red lipstick matches her simple and elegant red dress cinched at the waist by a jade belt. The belt matches Asami’s earrings and eyes. Korra kisses Asami’s forehead.

“Come on, kids,” Asami says. Kallik grabs her hand. Korra picks up Pyrite. They walk on stage with the actors.

Actor Korra bows and says, “It was such an honor to play you.”

Actor Kuvera bows and says, “Thank you for what you did five years ago.”

Korra states, “It’s unfortunate Kuvera did this. Had I tried talking to her first, all this loss could have been avoided.”

“Really?” Kallik asks.

“Yes,” Korra replies. “Eventually I was able to stop Kuvera by talking to her. I didn’t beat her with my fists. I did it with my compassion.”

“Oh.”

“Ok, let’s line up,” the photographer says. Korra stands to the right of Asami. She holds Pyrite in her right arm. Asami places Kallik between the two of them. Actor Korra stands to Korra’s right. Actor Kuvera stands to Asami’s left. The photographer holds his hand up and counts down, “3… 2… 1…” 

*Flash*

——

“My golden Pyrite,” Kai says after leaping from his and Jinora’s air bison, Pepper. “And philosopher Kallik. My favorite niblings.” The Sato Mansion is on a hill overlooking the harbor and spirit portal. Boats zoom through the water. Airships buzz banners overhead. A street fair on the docks is barely visible at this distance. Avatar Aang’s statue is covered in bright clothing.

Py runs over and holds out a piece of metal. “Uncle Kai! I’ve been practicing. Look!” Py shows him the metal. Her face contorts as she tries to bend the metal. A cartoony, metal air bison is produced. “Look, it’s Pepper.”

Kai holds up Py to Pepper. “What do you think, girl. Py made you out of metal.” Pepper groans her approval.

Kallik walks out of the shade carrying a book. “Uncle Kai, where is Aunt Jinora? Okaa-san said we were staying with both of you tonight.”

Kai laughs. “She’s on Air Temple Island. She had some important spirit business to handle. The three of us are going to the fair in the harbor for a bit. When she is done, we’ll join her.”

“That is acceptable,” Kallik says. “Do you think Aunt Jinora will teach me spiritual projection tomorrow?”

Kai ruffles Kallik’s hair. “You’ll have to ask her.”

“Kai!” Korra says. She sets down the children’s overnight bags. She hugs him and Py.

Py starts to cry, “But I want to go to dinner with you and Okaa-san. I want to see Uncle Bolin and Aunt Opal!”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Korra says. “Uncle Bolin said he and Aunt Opal had something important to celebrate. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

Py puts her finger on her cheek and sticks her tongue out as she thinks. “Ok. We’ll talk about it while practicing our earthbending tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

Py grins. “Ok, I’ll do it if Uncle Kai gets us ice cream at the fair.”

“Ice cream!” Kallik shouts.

“Deal,” Kai says. He leaps into the air with Py. He spins around as they float onto Pepper’s saddle. Korra grabs Kallik and jumps. Kallik latches onto her. Once aboard, the kids are strapped down. Korra and Kai leap down to grab the bags. 

“You’re looking sharp,” Kai compliments Korra. “When did butch women start dressing like me when I was ten?”

“At least I don’t look like I’m walking around in pajamas all day,” Korra teases. They both laugh.

Kai asks, “Asami getting ready?”

Korra looks to the house. “Yeah. She’s putting on an elegant gown and more elaborate makeup. Even when I wanted to, I couldn’t get my makeup as nice as hers.”

“Tell her Jinora and I said hello,” Kai says. He leaps onto Pepper. “Have fun tonight.” He snaps the reins and commands, “Yip, yip.” Pepper groans and lifts off. “Tell Opal, Bolin, Mako, and Wu we said hello, too.”

“Can do,” Korra says as she waves.

——

Korra and Asami are sitting in the back of a limo. The afternoon sun throws brilliant oranges across the city. They are heading to the most exclusive restaurant at the top of the tallest building in Republic City. “The city has really built itself up in five years,” Korra says. 

Asami says, “President Moon fast tracked the construction. She believed we should get the businesses going after housing. Things have gone well.”

Korra shakes her head. “It still feels funny to call Zhu Li ‘President Moon.’ She has done a lot. I’m happy the city has recovered.”

As the limo pulls up to the skyscraper, Korra says, “I don’t know how you got a table here this late. I couldn’t get a reservation without a three month wait, and I’m the Avatar.”

Asami chuckles. “You don’t own the building. I can get a seat anytime.”

Korra grin and slides in tight to Asami. “So I needed to tell them I was Mrs. Sato? Too bad we weren’t married then.”

“You were waiting to propose for three months?” Asami says. 

Korra wraps her arms around Asami. “It had to be special.”

Asami blushes. “I wish I would have known. It was torture waiting six months before I asked.”

“Yeah, dad said you talked to him way before I did.”

Asami chuckles. “Yeah, he told me it was horrible to not spill the secret.”

The limo driver opens the door for the women. Korra slides out of the car. Flashbulbs pop and the crowd gasps. Security pushes the crowd away from the limo. Korra holds her hand out for Asami. She steps out. Another round of flashes and gasps. Korra tugs on her blazer cuffs to fix the arms. Asami fluffs her gown. They wrap their arms around each other and pose for photos. Dozens of flashbulbs crack to grab photos. Korra reaches up and kisses Asami’s cheek. One photographer curses as his camera breaks. The lovers walk into the building.

In the elevator, Asami asks, “Must you encourage them?”

Korra smiles. “On the Inaugural Avatar Day, yes. Any other day, no.”

A host bows as they step off the elevator. “Avatar and Mrs. Sato, Mr. and Mrs. Beifong are already seated. Follow me, please.” They weave through the tables. He stops at the table at the windows looking over the harbor. The festivities below fill the view.

Opal and Bolin stand up. Bolin is wearing a dark green tux with thick, gold hems. Opal is wearing a gown of light green and gold from the Beifongs of Zaofu. Bolin bearhugs Korra and Asami together. “Oh, it’s so go to see you!” he says.

Opal hugs them individually. “You are looking good,” she tells Asami. “Love the brooch.” She snaps her fingers at Korra and says, “Looking sharp. When did you start dressing like Kai when he was eight?”

“He never looked as good as I do,” Korra snarks. Everyone laughs.

They all sit down. A waitress pours everyone a cup of tea. 

“‘Mr. Beifong,’” Asami needles Bolin. “How did you swing that one?”

“Grandma Toph insisted he take the family name,” Opal says. “‘Can’t have some nobody marrying my granddaughter,’” she says mimicking Toph’s voice. “‘You gotta have a proper name.’ I was surprised.”

“Yeah,” Bolin says. His face is flush with embarrassment. “She told us before the ceremony.”

“He balled,” Opal teases. “I wasn’t sure if he was happier to get married or take his idol’s last name.”

“Oh, it was getting married to Opal,” Bolin says. “Though it was really close. I was surprised Toph said that. I thought she hated me.”

Opal chuckles, “Oh she does. She hates everyone. She respects you. That’s how you know she loves you.” Bolin wipes a tear from his face.

“That is sweet,” Asami replies.

“You had some good news?” Korra asks.

“Yeah, I want to wait for Mako,” Bolin replies. “He called the restaurant. Said that he’ll be late. Wu is holding them up.”

“Wu?” Korra asks. “Those two still ‘hanging out?’” 

“Be nice to him, tonight,” Opal says. “I am certain he is going to officially come out.”

“I hope so,” Bolin says. “I’m tired of him lying to himself. He and Wu are adorable together.”

“You’re telling us to be kind?” Asami asks. “You have no idea what it’s like. When Korra told her parents about us, I thought they were going to scream.” She chuckles. “I wanted to.”

Korra’s face turns red. “Yeah, I pushed that too hard. I know better now.” She takes a sip of tea. “And it’s not like I haven’t had people coming out to me all the time. Ever since the papers called me the ‘Lesbian Avatar,’ someone comes out to me. I’m happy to listen.”

Asami adds, “She tried to tell the papers that we are both bisexual, but they don’t listen.”

“I stopped trying after two years,” Korra groans.

“Chin up,” Opal says. “Mako and Wu are here.” Everyone stands up.

Mako is wearing a black tux. His tie and pocket square shimmer in the light. Once he stops at the table, Wu leaps out from behind. He is wearing a tux made entirely from gold lamé. His tie and pocket square are black to match Mako’s tux. Korra and Bolin throw glances at each other and chuckle.

“Looking good,” Bolin tells Wu. “Love how the suit shimmers.” Korra and Opal nod.

Wu elbows Mako. “I told you they’d like it. We argued for a week after I ordered the tuxes.”

“It’s a bit gaudy for my taste,” Asami chimes in, “but that is definitely Wu.”

“At least one person has my back,” Mako whines. “You look amazing, as always. Korra, loving the suit and hair. Butch looks good on you. Reminds me of Kai when he was fifteen.”

Korra protests, “Why does everyone compare my new look to him?” She smooths out her hair. “He never looked this good.” Everyone chuckles.

“And you have simple, but sharp down, big brother,” Bolin says. He scoops Mako up and hugs. Everyone laughs and takes a turn hugging the men.

“Opal, elegant as always,” Wu says as he bows. Opal blushes.

Everyone grabs a seat. Food appears in front of them. Bolin and Korra shovel food into their mouths. Their wives shake their heads and smack them. “Sorry,” Korra mumbles.

“But I’m starving,” Bolin whines after swallowing.

“I see they haven’t grown up yet,” Mako snarks.

“No, they have not,” Asami says. “Some days it feels like I have three children.” 

“I over do it some days,” Korra says. “But they sleep well every night.”

Asami laughs. “They are too exhausted to fight.” Everyone laughs.

“How are the kids?” Mako asks.

Asami beams, “Kal is doing well. He’s been reading all the books at the library. Philosophy is his favorite.”

Korra adds, “He’s hoping Jinora will teach him how to spectral project.”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out,” Asami says. “Py is rambunctious. I don’t think she’s stopped moving since we got her. I have a hard time keeping up.”

Korra smiles. “She takes after me. All energy and no thinking. She keeps hurting herself, getting back up, and doing it again. That girl’s going to have more scars on her than me.” The table chuckles.

“Speaking of children,” Bolin says. He grabs Opal’s hand. Asami and Wu gasp.

“I’m pregnant,” Opal cheers. “Just found out this week. I’m going to be a mom!”

“That’s amazing!” Korra shouts. “You two will be great parents!”

“A baby! I can’t wait to meet them!” Asami squeals.

Wu leans on the table and grins. “I’m going to be an amazing uncle. They will know all the finest things. My celebrity will get them into the best places.”

“Hey, I’m more famous than you,” Korra huffs. “I have an entire day dedicated to me.”

“Korra, don’t be jealous,” Asami says. “This isn’t a competition.” Korra sticks her tongue out as Asami.

“And was that ‘uncle’ I heard?” Bolin prods.

Mako facepalms. “That’s how you do it? I had a whole speech prepared.”

“I read it,” Wu says as he plays with Mako’s tie. “It was awful. I had to spare everyone.”

“Just to clarify,” Asami says, “but I need to hear Mako say…”

Mako huffs. “Yeah, I’m gay.”

Korra snarks as she points to Asami and herself, “That’s why it didn’t work out with either of us. Makes sense.” Everyone chuckles.

“And I still like the ladies,” Wu says as he wiggles his eyebrows at Korra. “I like everyone. I’m pansexual, baby.”

Mako face turns red. He puts his arm around Wu. “And we are dating.”

“Have been for three years,” Wu adds.

“It’s about time!” Bolin shouts. “I’ve been holding that secret in for a year. I thought I was going to burst.”

Mako grabs Bolin’s hand. “I know it was hard. Thank you, bro.”

“No problem, bro.”

Korra stands up and holds out a glass. “Here’s to Mako and Wu. Here’s to Opal and Bolin’s baby.”

Bolin stands up and adds, “And here’s to Avatar Korra and Asami Sato and their kids, Kallik and Pyrite.” 

The table stands up. Everyone holds out a glass. “To all of us,” Korra says.

“To all of us,” they repeat. Everyone takes a sip.

“Seriously, you are all here,” a grumpy Lin says from two tables back.

“Lin!” Bolin shouts. “And Kya! You should join us!”

“Yes we should,” Kya says. She stands up. Her blue and white gown flows around her. Lin huffs and stands up. She’s wearing a formal police uniform. The women join the crew.

Korra grins from ear-to-ear as they sit down. She waits for the waitress to pour tea for Kya and Lin before asking, “When’s the wedding?”

Lin’s face turns bright red. Kya laughs and leans against Lin. Lin asks, “How did you…”

“I recognize a betrothal necklace. Can’t fool a Water Tribe member.”

“Oh, and I recognize the metal in Kya’s ring!” Bolin shouts. “It’s from the meteor in Zaofu.”

Kya laughs. “We each proposed tonight on Air Temple Island.”

Lin huffs, “Tenzin planned it. We both talked about proposing today. He insisted we join him and Pema for lunch.”

Kya chuckles, “She was so nervous. It was adorable.”

Lin smiles and says, “You’re the adorable one. Not me.”

“That’s for me to decide,” Kya says. She leans in and pecks Lin on the cheek. Lin turns bright red.

“That’s great, Chief,” Mako says.

Wu grabs Mako’s hand and says, “Now we have four couples here to enjoy the night.”

“Four?” Lin asks.

“It’s about time,” Kya says. “I knew this before I figured Asami and Korra were together. I had to wait for you to catch up!”

Korra holds out her glass. “We add Kya and Lin’s proposal to Opal and Bolin’s baby and Mako and Wu’s relationship.”

“Cheers.”

“Oh, the fireworks are starting!” Wu says. “I’ve never seen them from this height.”

They look out of the windows to the harbor. A rocket leaps from a barge in the middle of the water. It explodes at eye level for the group. Red lights flash in the restaurant. Each couple holds each other as they watch the display.


End file.
